


Irrational Fears

by PhandomPhreak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Scared!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Phil gets a little afraid in the middle of the night, and who better to comfort him than his loving boyfriend, Dan?





	

     “D-Dan? Bear? C-can you wake up?” Phil lightly shook his boyfriend who was sleeping like a rock. “Hmph? Wh’s goin’ on?” he slurred groggily, attempting to pull his eyes open. “I… I hear weird noises. I-” Phil’s voice trailed off, “I’m too scared to go see what they are…” he finished quietly, embarrassed by his cowardly behavior. “Aww Babe, it’s ok… Sometimes weird noises just happen. There’s no need to be afraid,” Dan murmured, holding his trembling boyfriend close and nuzzling his dark hair. Phil clung to him and said, “But-but what if there’s somebody in here right now? I don’t want them to hurt you…” his voice quivering slightly. “Phil,” the younger held him away a little bit so he could see his fear-filled face through the darkness, “There is nobody else in this house except for you and me. You wanna know how I’m so sure?” Phil hummed, signaling Dan to explain. “Because we have the best security there is: _stairs_. And a freaking _lot_ of them,” he chuckled. He knew that probably wasn’t as assuring as he had hoped, but maybe it would at least get Phil to loosen up a little. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to as Phil countered by rambling. “But what if they’re super fit? There’s no way some stupid stairs would stop them! And we couldn’t possibly fight them or-” “PHIL!” Dan cut him off, “Babe, you could go on _forever_ listing all of the possibilities of what could go wrong in _any_ situation. But the what are the chances of that _exact_ scenario you have in your head actually happening? Hmm?” Dan left his overly-imaginative lover to ponder that for a bit. After some silence, Phil finally sighed and said, “You’re right… I’m sorry for waking you up over some irrational fear of mine…” “It’s no big deal, Phil. Lots of people are afraid of intruders, lots of people have overactive imaginations, and lots of people have fears more irrational and unusual than yours. Like me, for example- specifically man-made objects underwater. _Who else_ is afraid of something as _ridiculous_ as that?!” Dan joked at himself. Phil giggled with his tongue poking out in that adorable way. Dan pecked his forehead and moved to get out of bed. “Where are you going?” Phil asked nervously. Dan grabbed his hand to pull him out of bed, too. “To show you that everything is ok, you goose!” Phil whined a little bit but let himself be dragged out of bed and led around the house, hiding behind his tall, patient boyfriend. They stopped in each room and turned the light on to find an empty house as Dan had expected. “See? Nobody here but us,” he softly kissed a now very calm Phil who melted into the embrace of his comforting partner. “Now can we go back to bed? It’s barely 4 in the morning!” Dan poked his nose playfully. “Yeah, I feel better. Thanks, Bear.” And with that, they went to sleep peacefully knowing they were safe with each other.~


End file.
